


Not Gonna Happen

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll fire myself thank you very much, In which Miles and Tristan proceed to list off every place they've had sex, In which Miles doesn't get to have sex in the chem lab, It's just a short drabble, M/M, i'm stupid, poor that, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miles thinks the chem lab is a great place to fool around and Tristan couldn't disagree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: I am going through Triles withdrawal from the lack of Triles during Tuesday's episode. I ended up writing this short little thing to make myself less stir-crazy. This takes place somewhere during their senior year.

"No." Tristan spoke looking up at the ceiling in Miles' bedroom.

"Why not?" Miles whined from his position on lying on Tristan's lap.

"Because, I'm not having sex in the chem lab." Tristan spoke flicking Miles in the shoulder.

"It would be fun!" Miles rolled over so he was propped up on his elbow. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I haven't because it's a CHEM LAB with GLASS and CHEMICALS." He moved the brunet sideways. "And your elbow's digging into my thigh."

Miles rolled his eyes and sat up before walking on his knees to straddle Tristan's lap.

"But we've messed around in so many different places...." Miles began. "The greenhouse..."

"That one movie theater." Tristan chimed in.

"The club."

"That was a good one." Tristan remembered. "Your car."

"That one church bathroom." Miles sniggered.

"Still feel slightly bad about it." Tristan admitted. "It's your fault it happened."

"Ayeeeeee..." Miles shrugged. "It's not my fault the pastor kept droning on and on and my boyfriend is sitting next to me in a really nice suit."

Tristan stuck his tongue out at Miles.

"The beach one was fun too. Even if I did get sand stuck in my hair for days." Tristan spoke lifting a hand to his now maroon locks.

"Cancun was nice." Miles agreed. "That one time last year backstage at your play."

"Yeah, you almost fucked up my makeup." Tristan spoke only slightly bitter.

"Again, you were in a tux." Miles chuckled. "It's not my fault you look good in formal attire."

Tristan blushed and swatted his boyfriend's arm.

"That one time in the boiler room." Miles spoke.

"In the library."

"Under that one stairwell." Miles poked Tristan in the side and slid closer to his ear. "You started that one."

"I don't remember you complaining." Tristan let a hand wander down to Miles' backside to grip it firmly. "In fact, I seem to remember you begging me not to stop."

Miles blushed and moaned grinding against his lover. Tristan smirked and let his hands continue to knead his boyfriend's ass while rocking against him. Miles leaned forward to bite at Tristan's neck.

"Did you lock your door?" Tristan asked in between gasps.

"I don't know. Kinda don't care right now either." Miles said delivering a hard roll of his hips against his boyfriend's bulge.

Tristan's moaned and gripped Miles' ass harder falling back against the mattress bringing Miles down on top of him. Miles placed an eager kiss onto his lips and continued to rock his hips against Tristan's. The maroon-haired boy thrust his hips up to get more friction between them as he kissed Miles.

The brunet reached between them and began to undo their jeans. Miles pulled down Tristan's jeans to feel how hard Tristan had gotten and was pleasantly surprised when felt the length straining against his underwear. Tristan gasped turning his head against the thick comforter below them. Miles took that moment to slide from his boyfriend's torso down to his hips pressing a kiss to the exposed skin he'd found just above the bone. Miles ran a hand along the clothed curve of his boyfriend's erection delighting in the way it jumped slightly beneath its confines.

"Miles. If you don't stop teasing me..." Tristan warned.

Miles chuckled and moved to yank down his boyfriend's boxers so he could get at the pulsing length. Tristan squirmed to prop himself up on his elbows so he could watch Miles. Miles flashed him a lusty smile and licked from the base all the way up to the tip. He engulfed the head being sure to cover it in a thick coat of saliva. He pulled off to work it with his hand for a second while Tristan's cock firmed up even more. Miles leaned back down to take the member back between his lips delighting in the weight against his tongue. Tristan's hips bucked up against his boyfriend's skilled mouth while he moaned in pleasure.

"Yes..." He hissed out when Miles sank lower on his cock bobbing up and down steadily.

Miles relaxed his throat a little so that he could deep throat Tristan somewhat. He pushed down before his lips touched the dark patch of hair around the base of his lover's cock. Tristan's back arched nearly gagging Miles who quickly tried to relax again to keep sucking.

"Fuck! Miles!" Tristan's moans grew louder and more uncontrolled as Miles sucked his cock dutifully.

Even after two and a half years together, he was still helpless at the mercy of Miles' mouth. He knew it wouldn't be long until he went over the edge. Miles knew this too and proceeded to pull off and suck more at Tristan's tip while stroking the skin not covered by his mouth. He stoked the length quickly with one hand while he  busied the other with his boyfriend's sac rolling them around in between his fingers. Yup, Tristan knew it would be endgame and second now. What confirmed it was the downright filthy look Miles shot him while he pushed his tongue against the slit of his cock.

"Miles!" Tristan moaned brokenly and bucked his hips upwards while his chm began to leak from his cock.

Miles didn't stop his actions and continued to pump Tristan while lapping at the head letting the fluid enter his mouth. Once he noticed Tristan's cock start to soften, he let go of Tristan's member to completely swallow the fluid. He crawled back up to his boyfriend's lips so he could kiss him. Tristan gratefully pressed his lips to Miles' as he tasted some of himself on his boyfriend's tongue. He could hardly bring himself to care about that though.

"What were we even talking about? I totally forgot..." Tristan asked when they broke apart.

"About how you should agree that we should fuck in the chem lab." Miles reminded.

"Which is still not happening by the way." Tristan said tapping a finger to Miles' chin.

Miles made to complain but was stopoed by a finger on his lips.

"Do you want to waste time trying to convince me or do you want me to continue?" Tristan said stroking Miles through his jeans.

A strangled moan was his only answer.

"That's what I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: I'm trash... I have another fic coming! It's almost finished and will hopefully be uploaded on Friday night.


End file.
